supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Arm Melter 16
Arm Melter 16 was the sixteenth Arm Melter, having it on December 8, 2012, at the Legendz Pub in Rossmore, Ontario. It is an episode of season 1 of Ben and Toad's Contest. This Arm Melter clashed with the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. This was the first BATC event held after Besse Cooper's death. The next Arm Melter, Arm Melter 17, was not held until the 2013 Chevrolet Indy Dual in Detroit. The event allowed half of the season 1 cast to go to the event. Many fans of Helio Castroneves decided to not have all of the season 1 contestants attend the event, as all 42 must go to Detroit and then Texas Motor Speedway. Arm Melter 16 holds the record for most contestants in an armwrestling event, with 41. Countries participating A total of 43 countries of 42 contestants participated. Honduras were excluded due to their travel to Brazil. Apolo Ohno was the only contestant with two countries at Arm Melter 16. Francesca Schiavone replaced Hélio Castroneves in the season 1 draw. After the replacement was released, Schiavone chose Algeria as her country in the 16th Arm Melter. This was the only week that Tomoka Takeuchi didn't choose Algeria as her country. ;AFC * (Shawn Johnson) * (Allen Ford) * (Apolo Anton Ohno) * (Apolo Anton Ohno ;CAF * (Francesca Schiavone) * (Drake) ;CONCACAF * (Host, Pamela Anderson) * (Hélio Castroneves, Excluded) * (Nicki Minaj) * (BATC host) ;CONMEBOL * (Vic Wild) * (Drew Lachey) * (Tomoka Takeuchi) ;OFC None qualified ;UEFA * (Nicky Sapera) * (Zbigniew Brodka) * (Gilles Marini) * (Melissa Rycroft) * (Emmitt Smith) * (Lisa Rinna) * (Joey Fatone) * (Sabrina Bryan) * (Viktor Ahn) * (Marlee Matlin) * (Noriaki Kasai) * (Kelly Monaco) * (Kirstie Alley) * (Bristol Palin) * (Melissa Joan Hart) * (Vita Semerenko) * (Evan Cundal) Trivia *Carla Suárez Navarro was supposted to participate in this Arm Melter, but had to withdraw to focus with Stock Cars. * , and did not participate; as all three were at the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. *Allen Ford won the Molson Canadian Deck Umbrella for the most wins. *This was 's 2nd appearance, with their first being week 3. *Half of Germany's members were in Brazil, while the other half was in Belleville for the Arm Melter. *This was 's first appearance in any BATC competition. * 's first appearance since week 7. * remains the only team besides Germany or Croatia to make BATC season 1 appearances for more than 5 weeks. *This was one of the poorest weeks in BATC history, with the Arm Melter event weaker than the Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. Results Round Robin This is only for teams that aren't in the 2012 Stock Car Corrida do Milhao. Germany, Serbia and Bosnia-Herzegovina weren't present as they flew all the way to the Autodromo Jose Carlos Pace in Brazil. * vs. ; Croatia wins 3-2 * vs. ; Iran wins 3-2 * vs. ; Ecuador wins 3-0 * vs. ; Croatia wins 3-0 * vs. ; Iran wins 3-1 Super Matches Iran, with a squad containing Allen Ford, won all of their super matches planned. Honduras were excluded from the event by BATC viewers for not containing a non-IndyCar team. Category:Arm Melter Category:Arm Melter 16 Category:Armwrestling tournaments Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:2012 in sports